


Blonde Hair Made him do it

by Therealdeo



Series: Poly Verse [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oh god. It’s so self indulgent, Porn, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Blonde Tyler drives Michael crazy.





	Blonde Hair Made him do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> Completely someone’s fault who sent photos of a blonde Tyler Blackburn to me and this is what popped out. I’m sorry if it’s shit or not but it’s the first smut I’ve written in years (first anything other than academic papers) and I’ve inadvertently set up an entire verse apparently. 
> 
> So for the three of you who are going to read it, enjoy.

Blonde!Tyler

Michael was at home when he got a text message from Tyler.

‘Hey. Want to come over and have dinner, maybe continue watching our co-stars on Netflix?’

  
Michael had no issue with leaving the emptyness of his home to go spend time with his co-star? His boyfriend? His lover? Whatever that’s a thought for another time and place.

  
‘Sure. Got anything to actually eat or are we ordering again?

  
‘I mean, I’m good either way but I’m not gonna complain if you want to cook me dinner.’

  
Michael smiled to himself as he grabbed his keys, locked up his apartment, got in his car and went to the store to grab makings for his mama’s quick pasta dish.

  
Michael walked into Tyler’s apartment unannounced because he had a key that Tyler gave him when they were sure Roswell: New Mexico was going to be a hit.

  
“Tyler? I’m here!” ‘Damn.’ Michael thought. ‘Pretty Little Liars royalties pay well Can’t wait for Netlfix deals.’ Michael couldn’t hear a response but could hear the shower running.

  
Michael went into the kitchen and began to brown the hamburger and boil the water for the pasta.

  
The shower cut off and after about five minutes, Michael could hear the bathroom door open and Tyler’s voice began to drift through the apartment towards the kitchen and Michael.

  
“You know I think that you’re getting a little too comfortable because you’ve been here barely 10 minutes and you’re already looking so domestic in my kitchen.”

  
Tyler’s voice carried until it came to a stop when the man himself stopped in the doorway and crossed his ankles and his arms to just stare at Michael more than making himself comfortable in Tyler’s apartment. However, that wasn’t a bad thing in Tyler’s eyes; it brought a small smile on his face. Tyler couldn’t believe what he’d done right in this life or a past one to end up here with Michael in his orbit. This man hit him like a frieght train out of nowhere. After the success of Pretty Little Liars, the failure of Ravenswood, the drifting after both ended where he wanted to give up acting until he took a shot and auditioned for Alex Manes and things worked out. It brought him Michael and the only thing left to chance now is to actually be adults and define what they are to each other.  
Michael still hadn’t looked at him and Tyler is already nervous enough about what happened a few days ago that Michael not noticing him was sending his already high anxiety level through the roof.

  
“So,” Tyler said while running his hands through his hair that was still damp in parts. “While you were doing your doughnut runs with your boys, I was hanging out with some of the cast from Pretty Little Liars and as normally happens -”

  
“You got drunk and played Truth or Dare as quote-on-quote thirty year old adults normally do.”

  
Tyler chuckled, “Yeah. Got me there. Anyways, Ashley dared me to do something and Keegan quickly volunteered to be the second set of hands that were evidently needed.”

  
Michael’s grip on the spatula inadvertedly tightened at the mention of Tyler’s former male co-star who ended up as more during their fourth season working together. One reason that Michael is still unsure of what exactly he and Tyler are to each other. Does Tyler do this all the time? Did he still hook up with Keegan during vacations? For that matter, Michael has seen Hello Again, does Tyler still contact Cheyanne or, God forbid TR? That scene, those twenty-five minutes, has both haunted and blessed Michael for a year since he saw it. Even before he and Tyler hooked up on set after filming Guerin and Alex’s first time where Michael was more self-conscience over the lack of both facial hair and chest hair (he’s proud of it, Sue him) than having sex with Tyler for the first time.

  
“Oh really? Keegan helped you?” Michael tried so hard to keep the distain out of his voice while trying also to not to cut off any of his fingers. “How is Keegan doing? Still have abs of steal and really good metabolism?”

  
Tyler smiled to himself and knew that Michael had nothing to be worried about when it came to Keegan. The hot sex on and off set was over a year ago just before he got word from Carina that Alex and Michael would be embarking on this star-struck love affair. He got a text from Carina that Nathan wouldn’t be playing Guerin and he needed to prepare himself for this literal Cowboy who’s going to play Guerin out of the water.

  
“You know, One: you haven’t even looked at me since I got out fo the shower, two: what Keegan and I had was nothing more than blowing off steam when shit got too intense to deal with.”

  
Michael slammed down the spatuala and death-gripped the edges of the counter. He was trying so hard not to lose it on Tyler for something that, realistically, he had no reason to be jealous or envious of a man he hadn’t met and this tornado of a man came storming in.

  
“Well, as for your first point, I’m cooking dinner for you that you texted me about and as for the second point, is that what we are? Just blowing off steam? Just fucking around to pass time? Cause that’s sure as shit not what it is for me Tyler. Never has been.”

  
Tyler was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude from Michael.

  
“I----I”

  
“Look,” Michael said, still not turning to look at Tyler. “Let’s eat dinner, watch something on Netflix and forget that I even opened my mouth.” Michael reached over to double check that the oven was at the right temperature and put the timer on for an hour and a half.

“Now what was it that you exactly were worried about me seeing what you did.”

At this point Michael turned around. And the breath was stolen right out of his mouth; Tyler was holding his in order to a) refrain from commenting about the Keegan thing and b) in anticipation about what Michael was going to think.  
Michael’s jaw dropped open and he looked at Tyler up and down.

  
Starting at the bottom, Michael’s eyes were drawn to the barefeet Tyler was currently sporting. Moving up the skin tight jeans with freyed hems at the bottom and that leave absolutely leave nothing to the imagination in the crotch and the thighs. Up to the white t-shirt with an open neck that made Michael want to leave a map of where he was on Tyler’s neck. Bulging arm muscles that led to shoulders that Michael has had the distinct pleasure of having his thighs resting on them countless times in the last few months. Up the neck that, when Michael isn’t controlling himself, will distract him to forget his lines. But the biggest shock is the hair.

  
Bleached.

  
Blonde.

  
Michael has seen photos. He’s heard stories but he’s never actually seen Tyler with bleached blonde hair standing ten feet and a kitchen island across from him. After the intial shock of blonde Tyler weans off, Michael takes in his face. His gorgeous face and his expressive eyes that are outlined in eyeliner. Huh. The clothes and the eyeliner explain the delay in Tyler coming to check on Michael and dinner. The two biggest emotions written on there are anxious and fear.

  
“Tyler?... What- What’s going on? You’re blonde?”

  
“Yeah” Tyler bit his lip into his mouth. “I’m blonde.” Tyler won’t meet Michael’s eyes. “Do you... Do you hate it?”

  
Michael down the oven so dinner will stay warm and crosses the small kitchen space and comforts Tyler who looks like he’s about thirty seconds away from crying and leaving his own apartment.

  
“Darlin’ I... I couldn’t hate it. I couldn’t hate you. This is just....just a little surprising.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
Michael gathered Tyler into his arms and just looked on in awe and running his eyes over Tyler’s face while his hands matched the movements on Tyler’s arms and upper body.

  
“Yeah, I mean with the eyeliner, the clothes, and fuck me.... The hair. Fuck the hair.” Michael couldn’t resist anymore and ran his fingers through the bleach blonde strands. “You’re killing me Ty.”

Michael grabbed onto Tyler by the hair and turned the both of them against the kitchen counter.

  
When Tyler was exactly when Michael wanted him, Michael made sure to line himself up with Tyler’s body completely from chest to toe.

  
Michael, still with a wicked grip on Tyler’s hair, held his head exactly where Michael wanted, no needed Tyler to be. Both of their breathing changed as both their eyes dipped back and forth between each other’s eyes and lips. With their breathes mingling and their bodies lined up together, there was only one ending place that they could end up.

  
Their lips met in a harsh and rough tangling of lips and teeth and tongues, tasting coffee and toothpaste from the other’s mouth until there was nothing left until the organic, cosmic taste of themselves. Tyler’s hands went from where they were wrapped around Michael’s wrists up to the Michael’s curls at the back of his head, gripped and held on for dear life. One of Michael’s hands moved from where it was clutching Tyler’s hair and slid down Tyler’s back to his ass.

  
Once Michael has one hand on Tyler’s gorgeous fucking ass, both men groaned out in pleasure. Both lost in the lack of closeness that they’ve had with each other for the past week or so. Michael broke the kiss with Tyler and moved down his jaw to lay kisses down Tyler’s throat and repeatedly groping and massaging of Tyler’s ass through those damn sinful jeans of Tyler’s.

  
Tyler’s head fell back as far as it could and he closed his eyes and tried to keep control at the pleasure running through his vains at the feeling of both Michael’s lips and hands starting to venture past the waistband of Tyler’s jeans. One of Michael’s fingers dropped down to Tyler’s crease and began to rub against Tyler’s hole and slowly enter him to the first knuckle. Only once that finger began to enter Tyler, Michael noticed something wasn’t as it seemed.

  
“Did you? Are you? Did you open yourself up for me?” Michael pulled back from where he was working on a spectacular constellation of hickies on Tyler’s throat and upper chest.

  
Tyler hadn’t heard Michael through the purple haze of lust clouding his brain.

  
“Huh. What?”

  
Michael’s finger had been joined by a second one once again up to the knuckle and began searching out that place inside of Tyler that sparked joy in both men.

  
“Did. You. Open. Yourself. Up. For. Me?” Michael punctuated each word with another press up against that bundle of nerves inside of Tyler.

  
Tyler could do nothing but moan and nod his head; too lost in the pleasure that Michael was bringing him with those fingers inside of him. Tyler brought his head up to meet Michael’s eyes. Eyes that had gone dark and blown wide with lust and still just a hint of anger and jealously still.

  
Michael gripped Tyler’s hair and yanked his head up and back to force Tyler to sober up slightly and give a clear answer.

  
“Look. At. Me.” Tyler still wasn’t making clear eye contact; too busy having his mind completely blown apart by this new side of his lover. “Answer me Tyler. Yes or no.” The grip tightened. “ _Don’t_ make me ask again Tyler.”

  
Michael did the only thing that could possibly make Tyler answer: he removed his fingers and hand completely form Tyler’s ass and pants.

  
“No.” Tyler whimpered. “Please....Michael please...”

  
“Then answer the question Tyler and you can have what you want and what you need.”

  
“Yes. Michael. I did. I opened myself for you in the shower before you got here. I couldn’t wait. Not even for the hour dinner was going to be. I needed to be ready for you.” Tyler was almost faint from the way that Michael was playing him like a six-string guitar. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Michael yanked him upright, turned Tyler around and pulled him back into Michael’s body.

  
“That’s so...” Michael closed his eyes to brace himself against the wave of lust that hit Michael like a freight train.

“ _Goddamn_ _fucking_ _hot_.” Michael slammed himself up against Tyler’s back and ass while nibbling Tyler’s earlobe. With that question now answered Michael knew it was time to move things forward.

  
“Do you know what I’m going to do to you? What you’ve made me do to you with you giving me a fucking gift like this?”

  
Tyler was bracing himself with his hands on the edge of the kitchen island and trying to will his legs to keep holding himself up.

  
“What, Michael? Tell me. _Please_. You’re killing me.” Tyler was beyond putty in Michael’s hands, and rolled his body to keep as much contact with Michael as possible.

  
“I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to have to crawl to bed when I’m through with you and you won’t be able to leave the bed tomorrow morning if tomorrow at all. You’ll only leave if I decide to let you leave the bed.”

  
If it wasn’t for the death grip that Michael had on Tyler, one hand on his hip and the other tangling with the new blonde locks, and the counter behind him Tyler would have been on the floor in a puddle and not have use of his legs for the forseeable future.

  
One of Michael’s hand’s makes its way across Tyler’s chest to wrap around his neck to cut off some of Tyler’s already short air supply and it also pulls Tyler’s body flush against Michael’s.

  
“Do you want that? Want me to fuck you until you’re absolutely useless?” Michael tightened his grip slightly. “Because that’s what I want. And you love to do exactly what I want don’t you Tyler?”

  
Tyler’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tried to nod his head as desperately as he could with Michael’s grip around his throat.

  
“Yes. Please. Please Michael. Whatever you want. Just please please touch me.”

  
“I’m gonna give you what you want. But on my terms. So what you’re gonna do for me, is turn around, hop that pretty little ass of yours onto the counter and not touch yourself while I just look at you and decide exactly how this is going go. Do you understand me?”

  
Tyler nodded his head frantically.

  
“Good. Do it.”

  
Tyler turned around and made eye contact with Michael for the first time since he was turned to bend over the counter.

  
Michael looked... Frantic.. And over come with sheer lust. The two of their eyes were drawn between each others lips and their entire faces. Tyler and Michael finally made eye contact with each other and with one last lust filled kiss he did exactly what Michael wanted him to. With Michael’s help, they both got Tyler was lifted onto the kitchen counter and Michael wiped the counter clean of anything that was in the way of him absolutely wrecking Tyler.

  
Once Tyler was situated, he leaned back on one hand while the other went down his pants to releave the pressure building up in his dick.

  
Michael’s eyes, which were roaming all over the absolute meal laid out for him on the counter, were immediately drawn to where Tyler had shoved his hand down his pants and that did not just fly with Michael.

  
He reached down to grip Tyler’s wrist and yanked it out of his pants to pin Tyler’s arm against the counter.

  
“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Michael held Tyler pinned against the counter with his body and the sheer force of strength that came from out of nowhere it seemed.

  
Tyler couldn’t do anything else but whimper and try half-heartedly to shake his head no.

  
“Then stay there and only do what I tell you to do. Got it?” Michael accentuated with a tug on Tyler’s blonde locks with the hand not holding Tyler’s body down.

  
When Michael was happy that Tyler wasn’t going to push any further at that moment, he took a second to rake his eyes down Tyler’s lean, expressive and expanisive body. It’s been over a year since they met and close to the same amount of time since they started this....whatever it is... And Michael still doessn’t know who he made happy in a previous life to luck out here at this very moment. Enough sappy shit. He has plans.

  
Still maintaining eye contact with Tyler’s glazed over eyes, Michael begins the decent to his knees while hiking up Tyler’s shirt as far as he can before limbs get in the way. When they both groan at the lack of skin-to-skin contact between them, Michael, still with blazing fire in his eyes, reaches over to one of the drawers within reach and grabs a folding utlilty knife and opens it.

  
Tyler, through his lust fog, sees the glinting metal and his eyes go wide and that flush and full mouth drops open and Michael can see that Tyler’s thinking when he really shouldn’t be thinking. That’s what Michael is for.

  
Without saying a word, Michael releases the hand still pinning Tyler’s wrists down, uses it to grab onto the offending fabric and slices entirely through the flimsy t-shirt. The twin sounds that come from both of are not human.

  
Once the shirt is out of the way, the shredded remains on the ground; Michael leaves a trail of sucking kisses and alternating bite marks all the way to the waistband of Tyler’s skintight well-worn jeans.

  
“Unless you want me to destroy these too, I suggest that you take them off now.”

  
While Tyler rushes to obey Michael, Michael takes off his shirt at a much slower pace and opens the belt buckle he stole from set and undoes his jeans to at least get a little bit of relief from the pleasure mounting in his groin.

  
Tyler doesn’t manage to get his skin tight jeans past his knees before Michael drops down and pins Tyler’s hips against the counter.

  
Just when Michael thought Tyler could not get any hotter: Tyler wasn’t wearing anything underneath his jeans.

  
“ _Fuck_. You’re Killing me Tyler.” Michael reached in to grasp Tyler’s cock. “You walk in here with your hair bleached blonde, putting your entire body on display in these jeans, and your dick so fucking hot and hard for me. Who the fuck do you think you are? Who did you do this for? Cheyenne? T.R. Keegan?”

Michael spat the last name out with vitrol.

  
Tyler was having a hard time even remembering to breathe let alone comprehend the words Michael was saying to him while being the image of sin on his knees in a submissive pose while being anything but submissive. The hand on his dick tightened to this side of too tight when Michael didn’t get an immediate reply.

  
“You Michael.. It’s only for you. I haven’t even seen him in a long time.”

  
“Better be.”

  
Michael fully dropped to his knees right there on the kitchen floor, took Tyler’s dick into his hand and pulled that dick into his mouth.

  
Tyler slammed his eyes closed at the tight wet heat of Michael’s mouth; when there was the feeling of teeth scraping along his dick his eyes flew right back open and looked down. Michael was looking right back up at Tyler through those gorgeous eyelashes. Michael pulled off of Tyler’s dick while his hand stroked the entire length and licked his lips chasing the taste of Tyler on his mouth.

  
Tyler groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head only to shout and suddenly grab the curls on the back of Michael’s neck as Michael guided thed head of Tyler’s cock back into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the slit and sucking.

  
“ _Christ_ Michael.” Tyler moans a drags his hands constantly through Michael’s curls as Michael continues pushing forward; taking Tyler deeper into his mouth, wet and warm and tight as he sucks. “Your fucking mouth.” Tyler can’t do much else beside stutter turning into a gutteral moan as Michael hums around his cock and somehow manages to take Tyler even deeper until Tyler hits the back of his throat. Then, making sure that Tyler, while previously lost in the utter sensation of the back-and-forth motion, pays attention when Michael’s nose hits Tyler’s stomach, Michael looks up and swallows.

  
Tyler bucks his hips, not being able to help himself and Michael gags slightly and throws an arm across Tyler’s hips to pin him down so that can’t happen again. Michael’s hands are pressing him back into the counter before he’s sinking his mouth over Tyler’s cock again and again.

  
Tyler is lost in the sensation of Michael sinking his mouth over and over again and can’t do much more than just pant and repeat Michael’s name over and over like it’s the only thing that he knows.  
Aliens can come knocking on the door and Tyler wouldn’t give a shit as long as Michael kept his mouth wrapped around his cock.

  
With an obsence slurp and pop, Michael pulls off Tyler’s dick just as soon as he can tell that Tyler is right at the edge of coming and wraps a hand around the base of Tyler’s cock.

  
“I know you’re not gonna come without me telling you that you can right Tyler? Good boys ask for permission right?”

  
“I wasn’t... I swear.”

  
“Good. Now I want you to kick those fucking jeans off and bend all the way over reaching to the other side of the counter.You’re going to stretch that body out and show me who you belong to and what you’re offering me as penace for slutting that hole of yours around to your male co-stars.” As Michael was saying this, every word was punctuated with a stroke of Tyler’s cock and a squeeze from the hand on his hip.

  
There was no hesitation for Tyler to do ask Michael said and kick the offending sex jeans off to turn around and lay himself out like a feast for Michael’s eyes, and hands, and Michael.

  
Once Tyler was ass up bent over the kitchen counter, Michael relieved himself of his own jeans and boxer briefs, and didn’t hold himself back at running his hands up and down Tyler’s back. Tyler’s groans and moans leading him on, pushing his ass back into Michael’s hands until the man took the hint and grabbed those luscious ass cheeks and spread them as wide as possible until Michael could see Tyler’s hole fluttering open and close repeatedly, clenching as though something was already in there but there was nothing but the lube that Tyler had obviously applied before he left the bathroom.

  
Michael took the fingers of his left hand and rubbed along the rim of Tyler’s somewhat stretched out hole, teasing him with one finger until the rhythm of Tyler clenching down was a sign that he could have two.

  
When Michael pulled his finger out to add another one, Tyler let out the most beautiful whine at the thought and feeling of being empty.

  
“Shhhh. Wait for me. I’m in charge. I know what you need.” Michael told Tyler while rubbing his other hand up Tyler’s back to grasp at the hair that started it all. “You’re gonna lay here, holding your ass wide fucking open for me while I tongue that pretty little hole of yours until I wanna fuck you hard. Got it?”  
The only answer that Michael received was Tyler moving his hands from the other end of the counter down to his ass to spread himself for whatever Michael was going to do.

  
Michael got comfortable on his knees, eyes blown wide and filled with lust, zeroing in right where Tyler was open for him.

  
With Tyler still coherant enough to hold his own ass open, Michael took a breath and dove right in to start licking and tonguing Tyler’s hole.

  
The feeling of being spread open and Michael’s glorious tongue licking into him and tasting him was driving Tyler to the point of insanity.

  
Michael had lost himself in the taste of Tyler; doing his best to lick away the taste of the strawberry lube Tyler had used until he could only taste Tyler. The taste and the natural husky smell of Tyler was driving Michael almost to the brink; so much so that Michael had to grip his cock tight to stave off his rapidly approching orgasm.

  
Tyler released one ass cheek and reached further back to yank at Michael’s curls and shove his face deeper into his ass and his tongue deeper into his hole.

  
“Fuck me Michael. That’s it. Open me up for that big dick of yours. I need you”  
Michael couldn’t even be upset that Tyler had disobeyed what Michael had told him he needed to do: he was way too turned on.

  
With one final flick of his tongue in Tyler’s ass, Michael pulled away and up to hold Tyler back to his chest and start working his fingers inside of Tyler once again.

  
“I’m going to ignore that you disobeyed me.” Michael yanked Tyler’s head back and growled into Tyler’s ear, biting at the lobe. “Because I’m going to absolutely wreck your slutty little hole and make it so you don’t ever want anyone to completely use you and your hole again.”

Michael quickly worked three fingers into Tyler’s ass just to make sure there was no permanent damage. Michael wanted to prove a point not ruin Tyler in reality.  
Tyler could do nothing else but whimper and nod his head as best as he can with Michael’s deadly grip on his hair.

  
“Out loud Tyler. I need to hear you say that I can wreck your hole that you whore out to anyone who so much as breathes in your direction.” Michael punctuated the statement with another growl and a slap to Tyler’s ass.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Yes what Tyler. Don’t make me ask again.”

  
“YES! Fuck my slutty hole. It’s for you. Only you. You’re the only one who gets to fuck me. You’re the only one who I’d open myself up for. Only you. I need you. No one else. You’re the only one who gets to see me like this. See me on my knees for you. Bent over for you.” Tyler was at the same time trying to stay in Michael’s hold, push back on his fingers that had only just purposefully found Tyler’s prostate, and break away from the blast of sensations that corsed through Tyler’s entire body. His dick was leaking a constant stream of pre-cum down along the kitchen cabinets.

  
Michael, pleased at what he was hearing, took Tyler’s pleas to heart and quickly pulled his fingers out of Tyler’s ass after one final stretch on their way out.

Michael turned Tyler around and, with strength that neither of them were quite sure where it had come from, lifted tyler completely onto the counter and bent Tyler’s legs back. They were bent so far back that, in order to stay balanced, Tyler needed to lay back and hold onto his shins to stay open. He knew that it was the sight of him splayed out holding himself completely bare and open to Michael’s gaze, that was pushing Michael further into this unknown side.  
Tyler laid back holding his legs to his chest and waited.

  
Michael could not believe the absolute feast waiting for him on the counter. He took a step closer and ran his hands up Tyler’s body until he reached Tyler’s hips and pulled him closer so Tyler’s legs can wrap around Michael’s hips. Making eye contact, Michael leaned down to bring their mouths together again. It was less of a kiss and more of teeth and tongues mashing together until neither one could remember who began or ended where.  
Michael reached a hand down to insert a couple of fingers into Tyler again to make sure that he was still open enough for Michael’s dick.

  
“Please Michael, I’m ready I need you.”

  
With one last stretch of his fingers, Michael pulled them out and reached into the junk drawer to his left to reach for the emergency lube and condoms that he placed there after another time where they were stuck humping clothed against the fridge when they had no supplies.  
He placed the lube on the counter and placed the condom between his teeth to rip it open when Tyler broke though the lust haze just a little bit.

  
Tyler reached up to pull the condom from Michael’s mouth and throw it as far away from them as possible.

  
“No.”

  
“Tyler...”

  
“Michael. It’s okay. I want you. I want just you. Nothing between us.” Tyler grabbed Michael’s hand and interlaced their fingers together and brought their joint hands down to where Tyler was open and waiting for the show to continue on. “Just you and me.”

Tyler broke the hold that they had on each other’s hands and took the lube from where it was laying beside him. He opened it, spread a generous amount on his hand, reached down to stoke and place a layer of slick on Michael’s cock.  
Michael had to brace himself at the way Tyler was slicking up his dick, and somehow giving him the hottest handjob he’s had in his life.

  
“Tyler...Tyler stop.”

  
Tyler lost himself in trying to return at least a little of the pleasure that Michael had given him already. Michael yanked Tyler’s hand away from his leaking cock and pinned it to Tyler’s own chest. Knowing how Tyler worked, Michael grabbed the other one, joined them together against Tyler’s chest.

  
“You need to stop and just hold on now.”  
Michael jacked his cock with the excess lube, pressing Tyler’s hands further into his chest, growling, “Stay there. You move those hands to do anything other than to hold them tighter to you, then this is all over.” Michael raked his eyes from Tyler’s own to where Tyler’s hole was still clenching open and close around nothing.

  
Michael’s eyes zeroed in, he grabbed his dick and placed it against Tyler’s hole, teasing both of them; repeatedly pushing in slightly and pulling back just enough to keep Tyler’s hole open just enough.

Making sure that Tyler knew exactly who was about to completely ruin him, Michael moved his hand to grasp Tyler’s hips and pushed in.

  
Tight.

  
Wet.

Heat.

  
Fucking Hot.

  
Michael could go through the rest of his life and he still thinks that nothing could ever come close to the feeling that he gets during and just after that first push in. There’s nothing that could even come close to how close and how intense it is.  
Tyler, meanwhile, was struggling to do as Michael demanded him to do and keep perfectly still but it was difficult to do when all he could zone in on was the pleasure and the pressure that Michael’s dick was giving him.

  
Michael was trying his best for it not to be over in two minutes. There was no better feeling than being inside of Tyler and it was driving him bonkers knowing that he had to make it good for both of them.

  
Michael just began to thrust as far into Tyler as he could, reaching to aim for that spot inside of Tyler that would make the older man see stars.

  
Tyler couldn’t hold back any more and broke the invisable hold on his wrists to grab onto Michael’s curls at the back of his head to drag his body up to get as much contact as possible.

  
With a biting kiss, Tyler left one hand tangled in Michael’s hair and leaned back on the other one, using all the leverage he could find to push back into the brutal thrusts that Michael was setting at a punishing pace.

  
“Fuck me Michael. Right there.”

  
It seemed that Michael had a homing device on Tyler’s prostate, hitting it bang on with every thrust that he did. The constant motions had Tyler’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.

  
Their skin became shiny and slippery with sweat until Tyler surged up to grab on to Michael, one hand gripping those curls and the other grabbing at Michael’s hip. The thrusting and the grinding into and up into one another had Tyler sliding further away from Michael’s grip and the absolute pounding his ass was getting

.  
With a unhuman grunt Michael let go from where he’d had a hold on Tyler, wrapped his hands around Tyler’s thighs to hitch them up on his waist. Tyler’s arms moved to wrap around Michael’s neck to still keep as much contact as possible.

  
The shift in position had Michael hitting his prostate bang on and, without Tyler warning Michael outloud Tyler came between them, spurting as high as his own lips and all over both of thier chests.

When Michael felt the tight heat of Tyler getting impossibly tighter, Michael had to stop his pounding and move a hand down to where they were joined and his cock was slipping out slightly just to prevent this night from being over too soon for him.

  
Tyler needed to make eye contact with Michael.

  
“Michael--I’m...I’m sor-” Tyler whimpered not knowing what Michael was going to do to him for finishing early.

  
Michael cut him off with a bruising and biting kiss.

  
“Stop. That was so fucking hot, darling.”

Michael slid one hand from Tyler’s thighs and onto his throat to focus and ground Tyler. “That’s the first time you’ve ever come untouched with me, isn’t it.”

  
Tyler was lost to the pleasure and the sensations, but Michael’s words sunk into his ears. “First time ever. With anyone.”

  
Michael was thrown with this revelation.

. He couldn’t respond except for grabbing Tyler back around the thighs and his eyes darkened. “Hold on to me. Tight. As tight as you can baby.”

Tyler did as Michael demanded he do and held on for dear life. When he was as secure as possible, Michael, with strength neither of them knew existed, lifted Tyler up into those strong arms.

  
Those strong armas that Tyler once spent an entire weekend worshiping when he surprised Michael two sets of handcuffs and, because Michael was a former fat kid who still loves food, there were multiple ice cream sundaes made on both of them.

  
Tyler’s drawn back from his wandering thoughts to Michael moving both of them away the kitchen counter and walking them down the hallway to Tyler’s bedroom and the king sized bed for room to stretch out.

  
Tyler dipped his head down to lick and bite and kiss at Michael’s neck; this led to Michael having an even harder time balancing staying hard inside of Tyler and walking them both to the bedroom without more sex injuries. The cuff burns and the black eye gave their castmates more than enough ammuntion that they still use today, especially Jeanine.

  
“Tyler darling. Unnn. You need to - ugh - stop or I’ll drop you and the rest of my plans don’t include an embarassing trip to the emergency room.”

  
“Oh yeah?” Tyler continued sucking and biting on Michael’’s jawline, focusing mainly on that spot that he knew drove Michael to the point of animalistic tendencies. “Maybe I just want you as hard and as fast as you can.”

  
Michael couldn’t take it any longer and slammed Tyler’s back up against the wall beside Tyler’s bedroom. He slammed Tyler’s back up against the wall and with a grip on his hair, he yanked his head back to stop Tyler’s movements on his neck.

  
Making sure that Tyler had made eye contact with him, Michael reached down and shoved his dick back inside Tyler and started pounding that ass as hard as he could.

  
“Fuck Michael. Right there. Fuck I’m gonna come. Keep fucking me.” Tyler’s hands couldn’t stay in one spot. He kept trying to find purchase, scrambling along Michael’s back but he couldn’t get it. So he settled for wrapping his arms around the back of Michael’s neck and making eye contact through the sweat and the tears that were finally beginning to shed.

“Please... Please take me to bed and fuck me hard.”

  
Michael’s eyes narrowed in lust and determination. He tightened his hold on Tyler’s thighs and kicked the door open and, not for wanting to, pulled himself out of Tyler’s tempting and tight hole, and threw Tyler down to the bed.  
Tyler bounced a little bit but once he got his bearings back, he spread his legs invitingly and pulled his legs up to his chest, redoing what he did earlier on the counter in the kitchen.

  
Michael took a moment to grasp his cock to stave off his orgasm for just a little longer. Once he saw that Tyler’s eyes zeroed in on what he was doing, he figured it was time to give Tyler some of what Michael received earlier that night.

When he began jerking off at the sight of Tyler completely on display, Tyler honed in on Michael’s hand moving up and down on his dick. Without a conscious thought, Tyler ran one of his hands from where it was holding his legs up underneath his knee and stretched down to play with his asshole. One finger teasing his rim quickly became two and then three to help him feel full and keep something in his ass.

  
“Fuck Tyler. Did I tell you to fuck yourself? I don’t think I did. Get your fingers out of my hole and spread your ass open for me. Show me where you want me.”

  
Tyler, still surprised in the back of his mind at where this side of Michael came from, obeyed instantly, and moved his hand down to hold his ass open on both sides; making sure that his hole was open for Michael to see and, hopefully, continue to use.

  
In a moment of sweetness in the smoking hot night that it’s been, Michael smiled down at Tyler before he lowered his body back down and pressed his red, hard, leaking dick inside him. Tyler let out a groan from the steady breach and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as Michael continued to push himself all the way in. With his body bent entirely in half, Michael held himself in Tyler and they held onto each other for several seconds, the weight of what was underneath the hard and rough fucking rendered them speechless.

  
Tyler clutched at the back of Michael’s neck and pulled him down to growl into Michael’s ear.

  
“Move.” He finally whispered.

  
Michael, for all he and Tyler fell into these dominant and submissive roles at times, was in tune with Tyler and knew what they both needed.

  
Michael pulled out before slamming back in, crashing their lips together to try to help swallow Tyler’s shuddering moans. Knowing that Tyler was more than flexible enough to hold the position, Michael kept at his brutal pace. Tyler wrapped one arm around Michael’s shoulders while his other hand laid buried in his curls, scratching his scalp in a pleasant painful way. Tilting his head back into Tyler’s hold, Michael raked his eyes over Tyler’s face in awe as Tyler clenched his eyes shut and bit his lower lip.

  
Michael pressed his mouth against Tyler’s throat and bit hard at the tendons there. Tyler cried out at the feel of Michael’s teeth breaking skin and shifted his legs down around Michael’s waist and kept them tight; erasing the last bit of space between them.

  
Between Michael’s steady thrusts and the cosmic connections between them, the lasted for another minute before Michael pounded into Tyler and held himself deep inside of Tyler while he came with a groan.

  
The pressure of Michael coming against his prostate sent Tyler into his own orgasm. He came between them and left a mess. After their breathing calmed down, Michael gently pulled out and collapsed on top of Tyler. Tyler’s legs fell back flat against the bed, and he cuddled Michael close and rolled them so he was on top of Michael.”

  
Panting Tyler said, “ You know.... If I had known this was what was going to happen I would have dyed my hair months ago.”

  
Michael tightened his arms around Tyler, and nuzzled into Tyler’s hair to lay a kiss there, “It’s less the hair and more the man it’s attached to.”

  
“Yeah and you tearing up my ass at the mention of Keegan doesn’t throw you into a jealous fit.”

  
“He doesn’t”

  
“Tell that to my ass.” Tyler got more comfortable in Michael’s arms and kissed his chest, running his hands through the hair there.

  
Michael groaned into Tyler’s hair. “Hey you loved it if your open ass and your twitching dick is anything to go by.”

  
“Whatever. Anything I had with Keegan is over. Anything that happened with him and Ian ended a long time ago. It wasn’t anything but stress relief. It means nothing to me. I love you, you asshole.”

  
Michael was processing the implications of Keegan and Ian railing Tyler when the last little bit of information worked into his brain.

  
“W-would you repeat that?”

  
“No. You have ears that work. G’night.”


End file.
